The tread pattern of a tire provides a tire with adhesion, or traction, to the road, especially when the road is wet. This is accomplished by wiping the road with the discrete tread elements and by channeling the water through the grooves and sipes of the tread. This dual action permits the tread rubber to grip the road surface. A conventional tire will contain hundreds of drainage channels.
To assist in the traction characteristics of the tire, the tread elements forming the tread pattern are provided with a plurality of edges. However, the variation in the tread element configuration is limited and other means must be employed to improve traction. Other means include specific compounding of the tread rubber to improve traction and angling of the groove walls.